Décider de sa propre vie
by Margaux.R
Summary: Seule dans sa Salle Commune, Pansy réfléchit. Quand des années de pure obéissance peuvent être balayées en un clin d'oeil.... POV.PP-DM


* * *

Un petit OS de plus. Pansy est un personnage rarement mis en avant mais je l'aime quand même **;)** Jla trouve... Intéressante à étudier...

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**oOo**

Décider de sa propre vie

**oOo****

* * *

**

Je n'en peux plus.

Je n'en peux plus d'être ce que je ne suis pas. D'être cette jeune fille stupide.

Entendre tout ces idiots se plaindre sur leur sort, me donne envie de vomir. Et le pire. Le pire. C'est que je les imite. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ne l'ai jamais eu. Devenir une femme respectable, mariée à un Sang Pur influant. Voilà mon destin, ma destinée. Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Il a été tracé à ma place. Contre mon gré. C'est ainsi. Etre cette personne tant voulue par mes parents ou bien mourir. Etre une Sang Pur n'a pas que des avantages. Au contraire. Nous sommes les premiers que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mis de son côté. Un seul refus de notre part et c'est la mort.

A ma naissance, mon père m'a détestée d'être une fille. Les Parkinson avaient toujours eu que des mâles en premier nés. Cela ne s'est pas arrangé quand il a appris que ma mère ne pourrait pas lui donner un autre enfant.

Il a enfin compris que je lui serais utile dans son ascension au pouvoir, quand Lucius Malefoy nous a rendu visite, l'année de mes 5 ans. Accompagné de son fils.

Son seul descendant.

Le futur héritier de toute sa richesse.

Drago Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy a arrangé nos fiançailles, que mon père s'est empressé d'accepter. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il aimait le plus.

L'argent.

La puissance.

Son nom serait inscrit auprès de celui des plus célèbres Sangs Purs de notre siècle.

Ma mère a pris mon éducation en main. Il fallait que je sois une fiancée puis une épouse parfaite.

Mais maintenant, à dix-sept ans, à un an de notre mariage, Drago ne m'aime plus. M'a-t-il seulement aimé un jour? Nous ne nous connaissons pas si bien que ça. N'avons même jamais pris la peine de nous connaître. Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre, point.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard me détestent. Je le sais. Je connais chaque surnom qu'ils me donnent, derrière mon dos.

Je secoue la tête. Je préfère ne pas penser à ça. Assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard, je suis seule. Sans mes sois disantes amies. Soudain, j'entends le portrait de notre salle pivoté. Pas la peine de me retourner. Je sais que c'est lui. Je sais que chaque nuit, il sort. Sort se promener. Réfléchir. Je l'observe. Je sais tout de lui. Ou presque.

- Pansy ?

Il m'a posé la question d'un air surpris. Il s'approche de moi. Lui aussi est seul. Sans ses deux gorilles.

- Tu es si désespérée, que maintenant, tu as décidé de m'attendre chaque soir ?

Il a de nouveau parlé. Avec son ton narquois et suffisant. Je le regarde à mon tour.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit lui ?

Les paroles de la Sang-de-Bourbe, rencontrée par hasard aux toilettes, me traversent l'esprit.

" Sois naturelle, Pansy. Ôte ton masque…"

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres.

- Dans tes rêves, Drago.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Plus de Draconichou, ce surnom stupide inventé par ma mère.

A présent, il est complètement déboussolé. Je le vois sortir sa baguette. Il va me corriger. Me lancer une série de Doloris. Comme mon père le fait. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas peur. Je me moque de ce qui va m'arriver. J'ai dit ce que je pensais. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je continue de le fixer.

- _Assurdiato_, murmure Drago, avant de ranger sa baguette et de s'asseoir en face de moi.

Un long moment s'écoule ainsi. Puis :

- Tu as parlé avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Je sursaute. Comment sait-il ? J'attends sans rien dire qu'il me batte. Mais il n'en fait rien.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

Mais avant même qu'il ne réponde, je comprends de qui il s'agit. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Drago entrer dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je sais qu'il y reste longtemps. Et qu'il y pleure. De vraies larmes. De douleur, de tristesse, de peur et de colère.

Je le sais mais il l'ignore.

- Mimi Geignarde.

Il confirme ce que je pensais.

Je ricane. Ses yeux d'acier sont toujours posés sur moi. Je n'y vois plus de dégoût à mon égard, juste… de l'intérêt.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ton père l'apprenne ?

- Il ne le saura pas. Sauf si tu le lui dis… et puis, non, je n'ai plus peur !

Ma voix contient un soupçon de défi.

Encore un silence. Pas désagréable. Au contraire.

- Qui a-t-il, Pansy ?

Je m'attendais à cette question et je vais y répondre. Sincèrement.

- Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée d'être prise pour une idiote….

Ma voix a résonné dans toute la pièce. Drago hoche la tête comme si il comprenait.

- Tu me détestes, Drago ?

Il me regarde longtemps avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas.

Puis il se lève. La conversation est terminée. Je n'ai plus qu'à attende qu'il en engage une nouvelle. C'est une règle chez les Sang pur.

Obéir à son mari.

Ne pas lui parler de futilités.

Attendre qu'il t'autorise à parler.

Et ainsi de suite.

Je me souviens, quand j'étais petite d'avoir posé une question à ma mère.

" Mère, si l'homme aime sa femme et qu'il ne la bat pas a-t-elle droit tout de même de parler ?"

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir que déjà ma mère reprenait, le regard voilé par la tristesse.

" Pansy…. L'amour n'existe pas chez un Sang pur…. Jamais. Tu ne te maries pas parce que tu le veux, mais parce que l'on te l'ordonne…."

A présent, je suis certaine que mes parents ne s'aimaient pas. Et encore moins ceux de Drago. Dans un mariage arrangé, l'amour n'a pas sa place. Je le comprends, maintenant….

Le comprends et l'admets.

J'en ai fini de mes rêves de fillette, de mes nuits à guetter le galop de l'étalon de mon Prince Charmant, d'imaginer le goût de ses baisers….

Nous sommes dans un monde en guerre, où seule la réalité a sa place.

Drago se penche vers moi, et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Pansy.

Je lui souris. Ce moment, j'y ai souvent rêvé. Avant.

Il monte pendant que je replonge mon regard dans la cheminée. Le feu est éteint. Nous avons parlé longtemps. Est-ce bon signe ?

**oOo**

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, un hibou grand-duc vint se poser dans l'assiette de Hermione Granger. Surprise, elle ouvrit le petit papier.

" Merci, Hermione Granger. Merci."

Soudain, Harry la poussa du coude, en pointant le menton :

- Regarde Malefoy et Parkinson.

Hermione se tourna en direction de la grande porte. Les deux Serpentard entraient, côte à côte et parlaient ensemble. Ceux assez près, qui entendirent le vrai rire de Pansy Parkinson, affichèrent une mine stupéfaite.

Hermione adressa un sourire à Pansy. Celle-ci la regarda. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mais la Gryffondor vit danser dans ses yeux bleus la flamme de la reconnaissance.

* * *

Pansy est un personnage que j'aime énormément. De plus en plus en fait. On peut lui inventer toutes sortes de vie ce qui fait d'elle un excellent sujet. Qui peut se vanter de connaître Pansy ? Même JKR ne peut pas tout nous dire sur elle...

Enfn, quand elle n'est pas pendue au bras de Drago, à glousser comme une poule. Parce que Drago, il appartient à Hermione. Nan mais.

Bisouxx à tous et merci d'avoir lu **:)**

* * *


End file.
